Across The Universe
by merry1995
Summary: Naruto returns to Konoha after almost three years of training. After having a bad day and getting one of Jiraiya's appartment, Naruto managed to get a fiancee and the destiny of the shinobi world in his hands. NarutoXLalaXHinata other pairings with characters of both series! I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, SERIES, NAMES, NOTHING!


**01: The Pink Haired Girl**

After three years out, our favorite blonde arrived to the place he called home. He went on a training trip with his sensei, Jiraiya from the sannin, a very well respected shinobi from Konoha, also known as the toad sage... But at Naruto's eyes, he was just a pervert. When he first arrived, Naruto was too exited that he climbed a high spot and shouted "I'm back!"

Obviously, this alerted the people who hated him for... His tenant, which resulted in a mob marching to his appartment. He sighed knowing what was coming next. He jumped down and found that next to his sensei was a blonde busty woman who was looking for him.

"Tsunade Baa-chan! Long time no see!"

In a matter of seconds, Naruto was sent flying about five hundred meters into the village shopping area. When he finally managed to get up, he noticed there weren't people on the area. He saw a sign that said 'Went to destroy a house. I'm back in ten minutes'. Naruto sweet dropped at this.

After meeting with the two sannin, who now were accompanied by a pink haired kunoichi, Naruto departed to his appartment... Or what rested of it...

He looked at his apartment which was destroyed in every sense of the word. He sighed knowing that this would happen. He departed to the Hokage tower to have a word with Tsunade, the actual Hokage of Konoha. She might be able to help him.

When he was on his way to the tower Naruto saw Hinata, a shy girl from his graduation class. She was with some ninjas from the Hyuga clan. He waved at her, resulting in Hinata turning red and fainting. The Hyuga, almost instantly, chased Naruto all over the village for 'Attacking Mentally' the heiress of the clan.

After thirty minutes, he finally managed to lose the Hyuga's Rage. Now he was going to the tower... Again. He finally made it and asked Tsunade if she was willing to lend him an appartment. She told him to ask Jiraiya. Apparently Jiraiya owned four houses in Konoha.

Naruto again was on the streets of Konoha. On his way to the only place were Jiraiya could be, the hotsprings, he met the Konohamaru's Corpsｩ. They were on a important mission. Taking the Inuzuka dogs for a ride. An important part of the mission, was letting the dogs...

"Argh! He's peeing on my suit!" Naruto shouted almost loosing his own self.

After an 'We're sorry boss' Naruto returned to his original task. He finally found Jiraiya obviously peeking on the hot springs.

Trying to tease his sensei, somehow all the womans chased both of them.

After an hour of running Naruto asked Jiraiya if it was okey for him to stay in one of the housess of him. After teasing his apprentice about respecting his elders, he finally agreed.

ｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬ

Naruto was quite impressed with Jiraiya appartment. He entered to the living room and saw three doors. One leading to the bathroom, other to the kitchen and the last to the bedroom. Still smeeling like dog pee, he decided to take a bath. He entered and saw...

"A jacuzzi! Ero-sennin have style!"

He filled it with water and jumped into it. This was the best way to relax from an awful day. His house destroyed, Tsunade beating the crap of him, the Hyuga continuing her job, the Inuzuka dogs and the hot springs womans, put naruto under a difficult test against his nerves.

The peace of being alone on a quite environment was priceless.

Because this story involves Naruto, his moment of peace was interrupted by some bubbles emerging from the jacuzzi. He was sure that it wasn't him at all. Then like a volcano, the water exploded.

Naruto couldn't believe his luck. He couldnt relax for more than ten minutes. Standing up, he grabbed something big and soft. Being with Jiraiya made Naruto recognize the object he was touching. When the mist banished, he saw a naked woman with a killer body. Naruto's face became as red as Kyubi's chakra.

The girl was about his age. She had pink hair and a... Tail?

"Escape successful!" She said while checking were did she ended this time

Naruto blinked twice in order to wake up but it didn't work as he thought.

"Uhm... Why are you on my jacuzzi?" Naruto asked trying his best to don't die from nosebleed.

"Oh. I was escaping. My name is Lala Deviluke. Who are you?" She smiled at him

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Let me see if i can find some clothes for you..."

"Mmm clothes? Why?" She asked innocently

"Because you are... Naked?" Naruto offered

Naruto went to his bedroom to check for some clothes. But he found some perturbing clothes. _Stupid ero-sennin_

He found an nurse suit, an teacher suit and an maid suit. Definitely not.

He decided for some blue shorts and an orange shirt he took from his backpack.

When Lala dressed up, they started talking about her sudden arrival. She told him that she was escaping on her spaceship. When she was near the earth atmosphere, she used a device that made her travel to his jacuzzi.

Naruto stared blankly. "So, you're an alien?"

"Yup"

Naruto, destroying his little green people theory, just fainted.

Eleven minutes later...

After waking up, Naruto finally decided to help the girl, letting her stay in the appartment. She hugged him making Naruto blush almost like Hinata, no one beats Hinata in that. After preparing instant ramen, they talked about themselves. Naruto told her about his past and how the village treated him, avoiding the Kyubi of course. She looked him with a sad face. How could them hate him? Lala was puzzled. The she told him about her heritage, as the daughter of the king of the universe. She explained why she left her house. Naruto agreed at this knowing that forcing the marriage isn't something good at all.

Naruto told her that she could stay in the appartment hiding from her father. She looked very happy at this. Naruto didn't knew what he was getting this time, but he was willing to help her.

Then from the window, two thugs decided that was good idea to enter in Naruto's appartment, well Jiraiya's.

"Lala-sama! Come back with us now! Your father is angry at your behaviour!One of them ordered.

"No. I don't want to go back! I want to stay here with Naruto-kun!Lala replied. Then one of the thugs charged at her.

Naruto intercepted him and throwed him away. He made a cross seal with his hands and shouted 鉄hadow Clone Jutsu!"

Two clones of Naruto appeared surprising Lala and the thugs. He grabbed Lala and told her to follow her. She simply nodded.

ｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬ

From roof to roof, Naruto and Lala escaped from their chasers. They were directing to the memorial stone, a distant place were Naruto could take care of the thugs who destroyed his clones.

"Come on Lala let's keep up!Naruto said protective of her.

She looked at him 展hy are you bothering helping me?"

"Because i can't let down my friends. I promise that i will protect you. Remember i never go back on my word!"

She blushed a bit.

ｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬ

On the streets of Konoha, Hinata was walking to the compound when she saw some figures being chased. They were jumping from roof to roof. Imagine her surprise when she saw Naruto and a pink haired girl running from two thugs. She would like to help Naruto but... She was Hinata. She fainted just by thinking of helping him. But seein him with that girl made her a bit jealous.

ｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬ

Looking back, Naruto saw the thugs, so he grabbed Lala and used Shushin No Jutsu to escape at full speed. They arrived to the memorial stone and saw a man in a strange suit, who had white hair and a green saber.

"Lala-sama! Stop this and come back to Deviluke"

Naruto was irritated of hearing the same phrase by today so he shouted back 滴ey! Let Lala live were she wants! Let her be happy!"

"Yes Zastin! I want to live here and be happy! And for that i'll marry Naruto!Lala still defending her point. She failed to note a blank stare toward her coming from Naruto.

"Uhm... Marry?He was confused 展hat do you mean?"

"I want to live with you so as you asked me i will marry you"

"I WHAT!?Naruto freaked out

"Lala-sama! He grabbed your...?Zastin asked

"Yes. When you grabbed my breast, you declared your intentions of marrying meLala explained. Listening at this made Naruto...

"WHAT! I didn't meant to do it!Naruto tried to excuse himself

"Are you breaking up the marriage? It will end in the destruction of this planet i'm afraidZastin explained

Naruto's jaw was lying on the ground. How did he got in the destiny of his world?! He sighed in understandment. Lala hugged him more tightly. Naruto had a nosebleed when he felt Lala's breast. Jiraiya would be proud of him.

ｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬ

Tsunade listened Naruto's story not really believing it, but having two aliens in her office helped a bit.

"Let me see if i understand. You are engaged to an alien who is the daughter of the king of the universe... pretty impressive gakiTsunade smirked. It was payback time

"Tsunade-sama. You should understand that i expect Lala to be safe here...Zastin started but was interrupted by Naruto

"I promised her that i would protect her. If i'm not avaible, baa-chan could take care of her"

Tsunade nodded not agreeing with the part of 'baa-chan' but for this one she tolerated it.

Zastin turned to Lala 天ery well. I will inform your father of the situation"

"Yay!Lala didn't bothered in letting Naruto breath while hugging him.

With that Zastin disappeared. Tsunade by her side took a bottle of sake. 鏑isten if she's staying here, lend her some clothesShe gave Naruto some ryu. 釘uy her somehing"

"YeahNaruto sighed and turned around to leave the room when Lala interupted him

"Don't worry, Peke must be around hereSeeing both Naruto and Tsunade confused, she added 撤eke is my clothing robot, i created it. He transform in any type of clothes"

"Well that would solve a problem. Another problem, it would be prudent if you make a cover story. The villagers won't be happy at all if they knew about your origin, and with Naruto is enough. Lala. You met Naruto during his training trip and after proposing, you decided to live with him in Konoha. Now. Get to know each other. This is big so DON'T SCREW IT!Tsunade explained. Naruto flinched at the warning and Lala hugged him... more.

ｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬ

_The next morning_

Naruto opened his eyes. It was morning. Next to him, was a sleeping Lala... Naked. Naruto had a little nosebleed. _Shit i'm becoming a pervert! Damn you Ero-Sennin!_

Somewhere in the fire country, a well known pervert sneezed 徹h! Someone is glorifying me!"

Back to Naruto... and a naked Lala

_So i'm marrying her. Also the destiny of this planet is on my hands... Troublesome... Damn Shikamaru. Well. She's cute and she seems like a good person. Maybe it won't be so bad_

Naruto went to clean himself. Today he had the test with Kakashi and Sakura so he had to prepare well. He picked his ninja weapons, he took his headband and... _I'm hungry. Maybe i'll take Lala for some ramen_. Suddenly through the window a... something with black wings, a white head, appeared.

"Lala-sama!"

Naruto jumped scared and looked at the... something. 徹i. Lala is sleeping"

"uhm sorry. You must be Lala's fiance. I'm Peke"

"Ahh. The dressing robot?"

"Yes. What is your Name?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto Dattebayo!"

A door opened and from it came a naked Lala...

Naruto faulted 鏑ala cover yourself!"

"Huh? Peke!Lala ignored Naruto completely.

"Lala-sama. Let me dress youWith that the little robot became part of an... interesting dress. By his side Naruto wasn't any good. He paled at seeing that suit. 的s it okay Lala-sama?"

"It's perfect! Thanks Peke!"

"No. Lala you can't go outside like this! You need to cover a bit more and use... civilian clothesNaruto interupted. He went to the window, and showed Lala how the villagers were dressed.

"I can copy that. TRANSFORM!

ｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬ

Lala and Naruto were walking through the streets of Konoha while grabbing their hands. Naruto had a light blush and Lala... well she was Lala. Now she was wearing a light blue dress. After copying male clothes, an old hag kimono and Anko's clothes, Peke came with this dress which looked good on her.

"Well nothing better that start the day with a large bowl of ramen!Naruto looked exited.

"Naruto?He looked at her 展hat's ramen?"

…

ｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬ

On the other side of the village, the members of Team 10 were going to their meeting point as usual. Suddenly the sky was full of clouds and thunder, when five seconds before, it was clear. Then a loud shouted crossed the five great nations

"**WHAT!?"**

"What the hell was that?!Ino panicked

"The end of the world!Chouji was a bit desperate 鉄hikamaru! What do you think?"

"Troublesome. By the voice, i'd say that it was Naruto. The why, i think that he found someone who doesn't know what is ramen. The how, i don't know. What a dragThe lazy bastard didn't flinched

"Naruto?! Is he back?Ino asked

"I think soShikamaru replied

"He's dead men for scaring all the village!Ino went in the only place were Naruto could be

ｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬ

The ichiraku ramen stand was a little company runned by his owner and his daughter, who focused in the delicated art of the ramen.

This day, was like everyday since their best customer, went on a training trip. It was calm.

Teuchi was preparing the ramen and Ayame was wainting for a customer. Suddenly, they heard a scream across the village and probably the world. But they recognized that voice, so Teuchi got to work and Ayame prepared some 'Naruto Size' clean bowls. The old man had had money symbol in his eyes, which scared somehow his daughter. A minute later Naruto appeared outside the stand.

"Oi Old man! Ayame nee-chan!"

"Naruto! Long time no see. And who is the girl over there?Ayame greeted both of them

"We have no time for this now! Code Alpha!Naruto yelled like if it was the apocalipsis

"What! Impossible! Ramen on the way!Teuchi shouted

Lala was confused. In seven seconds, she had in front of her a bowl of ramen. She smelled it. she separated the chopstiks and tasted the ramen. Her eyes widened and shouted 泥ELICIOUS!she started eating at a speed that rivaled Naruto.

Naruto sighed.

Naruto saw that Lala enjoyed the ramen _Well another point in my book. _His thoughts were interrupted by someone who smashed him.

"Baka! Don't shout across the village!It was Ino and behind, was Choji and Shikamaru. Aparently Ino made the run across the village to knock him

"Hey Ino! Oi Shika, Choji!"

"Hey NarutoShikamaru merely waved

"Hi NarutoChoji smiled

"Hey. Who is she?Ino asked pointing to Lala. Naruto knew he was in a serious problem. If Ino was Grinning, don't expect a happy ending

"I'm Lala Deviluke nice to meet youShe smiled

Ino smirked 鄭re you two datingShe didn't expected it was a date at all. Teasing Naruto about romance and love was easy. _Naruto dating someone hahaha when it rains pigs!_

_Troublesome. But is hard to imagine Naruto on a date_

_Mmmm Ramen..._

Naruto blushed a bit 展ell uhm we are-

Naruto couldn't end because Lala intercepted 展e are marrying!"

Silence

A bowl of ramen fell to the ground and a pig appeared from the sky. The Ino-Shika-Cho were atonished. Their eyes were as big as a Ultra Giant Ball Rasengan.

"WHAT!?Souted Ino-Shika-Cho as the team they are

This caught the attention of a certain team who was walking nearby

"What was that?Kiba asked

"It came from the ramen standShino added. Hinata nodded

"Let's go! Akamaru!Kiba and the dog dashed to the ramen stand

Shino and Hinata runned in the same direction

Kiba arrived and saw Naruto, A pinkette (A sexy one) and a paralized Ino-shika-Cho. 哲aruto! Men you're back!"

"Kiba! Yeah i arrived last night hehe"

"Uhm. Why are they like that?Kiba was puzzled but looking at the pinkette helped. Seeing her with Naruto it was obvious they knew each other _Naruto? On a date? Hahahhahah Impossible_

Shino and Hinata arrived and greeted Naruto as well.

Lala looked at them, and explained 的 only said that i'm marrying Naruto-kun"

Three things took place after that phrase

First, Shino's glasses felt to the ground

Second, Hinata's world trembled _Marrying him?_

Third... 哲ARUTO! YOU LUCKY BASTARD!Kiba shouted 哲ICE CHICK YOU GOT MAN!"

After some reanimations and stories, they departed and Naruto took Lala to his appartment.

ｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬｬ

Kakashi was waiting for Naruto with Sakura. KAKASHI was waiting!. Naruto arrived at the training ground and was knocked out by Sakura.

"Naruto You're later than me. Anything to say?Kakashi asked

"Uhm... I got lost in the road of life...Naruto tried. Kakashi's eyes became an u.

"Mmm Okay you're excused. Now we begin your test. The rules are the same as last timeHe took a pair of bells. Naruto smirked and Sakura grinned

After a Long fight, Loud attacks, Flashy techniques and an Icha Icha book, Naruto and Sakura had the bells. (I'm as lazy as Shikamaru. Don't judge me!)

"You two passed. With dirty tricks but passedKakashi looked at them with a face that pleaded 'Give me back my book'. Naruto throwed the book and like a dog, Kakashi followed it.

"Hey Naruto, do you have any plans for tonight?Sakura asked _He's a bit mature and he's handsome... maybe i'll give him the chance..._

"Sorry Sakura, I already have something plannedNaruto replied

_He just? He rejected me?! HIM?! _填hm ahh what were you going to do?Sakura asked merely curious _The opportunity he wanted since the academy and he turned it down!_

"Well I was goint to-But, again, he couldn't finish it because...

"Naruto-kun!"

A girl with pink hair jumped into Naruto's body

"Lala! What are you doing here?Naruto had a little blush

"Just wanted to see you. Wanna have dinner?She asked happily

"Yeah sure. Where do you want to go?Naruto somehow knew the answer

"LET'S GO FOR RAMEN!She jumped and dragged Naruto to the village

Sakura faulted, But inner Sakura was screaming _WHO IS SHE?! NARUTO LEFT US FOR HER!?._ Sakura had to agree wih herself.

"Sakura, Where's Naruto?Kakashi asked

"He left with a girl to have dinner..."

"Naruto? Meh Must be a genjutsuKakashi left leaving a paralized Sakura

Not far away, Tsunade and Zastin were watching the test.

"He got some skillsZastin admitted

"He surprise me everytimeTsunade agreed

"Mmm Gid Lucione Deviluke will be coming soon to test Muko-Dono"

"Should I keep mute about it?Tsunade asked and Zastin nodded. 天ery well how difficult it could be?"

"If Gid-sama is not satisfied with Lala-sama fiance, He could easily destroy this planet"

Tsunade paled _**DON'T SCREW IT GAKI!**_

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
